Dios, ya a empezado
by Yue Akai
Summary: A Tomoe le dan celos,Nanami se marcha por lo gruñón que esta este y por sus palabras hirientes ,pero este la busca ..y ...lo demás léanlo...Fic basado en el opening ...Jjejej prometí que iba a ser la segunda!


Hey este one-shot esta basado en el opening de Kami-sama Hajimemashita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_(Nanami)_

_Ammmm que deliciosas cerezas por alguna razón me recuerdan al día en que te conocí_

_ — Hey Nanami deja de holgazanear! y ve a hacer mas amuletos! — dijiste mientras me mirabas algo furioso y con desprecio_

_"Pero que hice?" pensé_

_— Que te pasa Tomoe , últimamente as estado muy gruñón — te respondí con el seño fruncido_

_— Mas de lo normal —susurro Mizuki_

_— Que dijiste maldita serpiente? — gruñiste mientras un aura oscura te rodeaba, pero yo no te hiba a permitir que le gritaras a Mizuki pues el tenia razón_

_Estabas apunto de pegarle un golpe cuando yo te detuve con mi mano _

_— Nanami! — dijo sonriendo Mizuki sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí_

_— Porque rayos me detienes Nanami? — me gruñiste enojado por mi acción_

_— Porque Mizuki tiene razón , en estos días te la has pasado gritándonos a todos nosotros — le respondí con voz alta_

_— Todo es **TU** culpa — eh? _

_— Perdón? que rayos te pasa? quien te crees que eres para gritarme asi! — dije mientras lo empujaba segun yo ,con mi dedo_

_— Quien crees? soy yo el que mantiene esto en buen estado mientras tu solo te pones a jugar con tus amigas! a perseguir a ese maldito cuervo! — me gritaste mientras me agarrabas con brusquedad la muñeca así provocando que me lastimara_

_— Disculpa? —_

_— Aveces pienso que hasta seria mas fácil si tu te fueras! — me sorprendí con tus palabras pero mas que sorpresa tus palabras me causaron dolor como si fueran una filosa Katana atravesando mi corazón el cual tenia que vivir con el hecho de que tu no me amabas ,apesar de lo que dijo Mikage-sama_

_— Tomoe-sama!— gritaron los dos niños que se intentaron levantar pero fueron detenidos por Mizuki_

_— Pues bien! si tanto estorbo te soy me voy! — dije mientras me marchaba a mi habitación agarrando mi maleta y hechando mis pertenencias me detuve al ver aquella horquilla que me regalaste , preguntándome si la llevaba con migo o no_

_Iba a elegir la primera opsción pero me recordé de tus duras palabras así que opte por la segunda_

_Nunca me senti tan triste como lo hago ahora mientras me marchaba en la parada_

_Mientras que tu al yo salir simplemente me ignorabas!_

_TOMOE IDIOTAAAA!_

_-.-.-.-.-. En la Noche!-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_(Tomoe)_

_— Tomoe-sama, Tomoe-sama!, Nanami-sama no a vuelto! — gritaron las dos llamas_

_— Ya volvera — respondí con desgano sin embargo por dentro estaba preocupado_

_— Sabes Tomoe si sigues asi el cuervo te la va a quitar — susurro esa maldita serpiente mientras se marchaba antes de que le diera una buena golpiza_

_— Tsk mejor la voy a buscar — dije mientras me levantaba del lugar donde estaba acostado_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_(Nanami)_

_Maldito Tomoe,maldito frió_

_— Ne Kami-sama quiero ser traviesa, me canse de ser buena,Porfavor te lo suplico, es por una buena razón,Asi que déjame ser mala por un segundo — si tan solo tuviera el valor de levantar mi falda y demostrarle a Tomoe que soy una mujer_

_Ay Kami que estoy pensando_

_Extraño de la nada me senti caliente como si estuviera en un día caluroso_

_—Oh son juegos Artificiales — susurre para mi misma viendo aquella escena con toque mágico y de romance,cuando de repente sentí unos brazos rodeándome _

_— Te encontré! — no se quien era pero suponiendo que hace poco le mande un mensaje a Kuruma pense que era el_

_— Kuruma? — dije mientras volteaba pero me había equivocado_

_— Tomoe...— susurre_

_— Hmp se nota que lo prefieres a el — dijiste pero sabes que mientes_

_— Y si es así que pasaría — te rete_

_#" Unos labios que se meten se cierran juntos, mira "#_

_No esperaba que me robaras un beso, tenia miedo a que solo fuera un juego quería separarme lo intente pero sin embargo no me soltaste, adentraste tu lengua en mi boca quitándome toda fuerza para luchar y simplemente me deje llevar _

_— Así que quieres ser una chica mala ,bien, te concederé ese pequeño deseo ama — dijiste mientras me dabas besos en mi cuello_

_— Aishiteru — susurre con voz entrecortada_

_— Watashi mo aishiteru — me respondiste mientras depositabas otro beso_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_— _Papá! Papá! _— _gritaba una niña de pelo plateado y ojos cafe mientras se acercaba a su padre nuestro querido Tomoe

___—_ Mamá,Mamá! _—_ gritaba otro niño de cabello café y ojos morados, abrazando a su mamá Nanami

_— _Hey! como as estado Nanami! _— _gritaba el cuervo que se acercaba

_— _Kurumaa-kunn! _— _saludo emocionada Nanami mientras se acercaba con su hijo en brazos a saludar al "tío" Kuruma

— Kuluma-kuunn! — gritaba emocionada la nena que se alejaba de su papa

— Hikarii! — dijo enojado su padre con el hecho de que su pequeña tuviera cierto "cariño" con sus tíos

— Igual que su madre no? Tomoe — susurro Mizuki en el oído de su amigo

Cierto que antes no se llevaban bien pero la verdad es que se querían como unos buenos amigos

— Tsk ya callate — dijo mientras se levantaba a abrazar a su esposa

— Me debes una noche por esto — dijo seductoramente en el oído de su mujer

— Ya lo se — respondió esta sonrojada dándole un beso para que su tonto esposo se callara y dejara de ponerle los

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jjajaja hasta aquí llegue! espero sus reviews y talves haga otro que se llamara "Colegio Kamisama" o algo así XDDD

Perdón por la ortografía!


End file.
